SG- Slayers Gate Running to the Apple
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is a compaion story to Slayer's Gate as it is impossible to include everything in one work


**1\. Chapter One**

A/N: This is side story to Slayer's Gate explaining how and why some people will be showing up. The time line matches SG-1 and Buffy's which I have merging as one just move everything up to fit.

Thursday, December 10, 2015

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit. I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 1

"We have to go sir." Gemini said as he grabbed their bags. The hunter teams were only minutes away. He had known it was a mistake to come to Washington D.C. However the Major had hoped to contact an old friend for help. Their lead had not panned out as that friend was no longer stationed at same place. Then again the news was old and he had really only hoped to find out where he had gone. It had been a long shot at best but it had offered them both hope something they both desperately needed. It looked like they had to go to ground again.

Major Charles nodded as he grabbed some food and tossed it into another pack. They had to get away and he had no idea when they would have a chance to stop for food again. So he gathered what he could. He looked at the younger version of his eldest son and he wanted to weep the boy deserved so much more. Damn me for being a fool. I have condemned all my family to hell. He briefly thought of his wife Margret and their other children. Kyle who had been turned into a killer by William Raines and Emily sweet Emily who he had only ever seen once, he sighed and motioned for his son to head out the back. They had a second SUV in the back all packed and ready to go it had clean plates and was fully fueled it was time for them to move on. Maybe I will have to go to NY after all. I hate to go to Frank but I am running out of options Gem deserves so much more they all do. Frank he's the police commissioner of New York City maybe he can help. I think I am running out of options. If nothing else we can get lost there for a while and rest we both need it and maybe just maybe I can find a way to end the Center and the NID once and for all.

TBC…..

 **2\. Part 2 You matter**

A/N: This is side story to Slayer's Gate explaining how and why some people will be showing up. The time line matches SG-1 and Buffy's which I have merging as one just move everything up to fit.

Thursday, December 10, 2015

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 2 You matter to me

They had gotten away clean. It seemed it paid to put out tribute to Murphy. Major Charles looked at a very quiet and sullen Gemini. He sighed and reached over and messed his hair to show affection. It still even after all these years was not simple or easy. His boy was still very regimented and very controlled. Hell he had an almost military bearing which was ridiculous for a child not yet an officially a teenager. Hell even he could not recall being that controlled and that rigid back in Germany and he had grown up with an SS father and grandfather. Granted in the beginning they had not been but by wars end both had been high ranking and powerful. Hell who was he kidding he had been too. He looked away briefly recalling his youth. His grandfather had been an aristocrat serving the Kaiser as a General and he had fought bravely and with honor during World War I. His father had served in the budding German Air Force and been a decorated war hero. He had not risen to the same heights as the Red Barron but he had been an Ace several times over until a freak accident ended his flying days forever. However he had rebounded being part demon had its perks and reenlisted in the Army. He had served there until the war's end. However the family had lost much to the peace that followed. The Allies had been harsh and punitive and they had been made to feel like monsters. Which of course made them enraged as the family had worked hard to not harm humans and to fit in the society they embraced as their own; they had spent centuries working to be as human as possible and the world spit on them for their service.

His father and grandfather had been cut loose from the military in the downsizing pushed aside as they were to high profile to remain. Yet no pension or recognition was given to them. They and thousands of other soldiers, sailors, airmen were tossed out like dirt. It had been a very bad mistake as they had been ripe to be recruited by a charismatic young leader called Adolph Hitler. They had both quickly joined the party and a young Major Charles had been dragged along.

He had appeared to be just turning 21 when Hitler began to expand the SS and eliminated the SA. That operation had been one he hated to do. However the Fatherland had to be protected from the decadence that was rapidly spreading in the other unit. It was causing the whole of Germany to look like they had no morals or codes of honor. So the S.A. had been taken out of commission and the SS under Himmler rose to take its place. A young Charles had been blooded by killing his own countrymen something he still hated to this day. However he was a soldier and they followed all orders. He had had been doing so for over 300 years. His father and grandfather for far longer than that they loved Germany and would die to protect it.

He was drawn back by to the present when Gemini pulled away. "Why do you do that sir?"

"It's a show of affection son." He said. "My father did it to me and I did it to Jared."

Gemini looked on confused. "I don't remember?"

He sighed and said. "Gem you may be a clone of Jared but you are your own person. You are an individual who is just as special. Maybe it would help if you started thinking of Jared as your twin?"

Gemini looked at Major Charles with confusion. "We are not the same age. I am just a duplicate."

Major Charles began to try once more to get his youngest to believe he was important that he mattered as much as Jared and as much as Emily or Margret to him. He had lost Kyle because he had not known how to be a person and that someone cared he would be damned if Gem felt he was not wanted.

"A twin is a duplicate Gem, do you know that sometimes when they do IVF more than one egg is taken but only some are implanted."

"Yes sir I have read about that. It is a cost effective way to do the procedure."

"Well yes perhaps but the thing is Gem all the fertilized eggs really are the same age they just did not get to be implanted and born yet. In theory they are all the same age and all are siblings kind of like they are twins, triplet or such." Major Charles said. "Really you are no different."

Gem looked at him and then back out the window. "I will think about it. I would be an identical twin? I will think about that perhaps the theory has merit."

Major Charles smiled and ruffled his hair once more and said. "You do that Gem." He hoped he got through. Sometimes he thought something had gone wrong in the cloning process that Gemini was not really and exact duplicate of his beloved Jared. It was almost as if he had a form of Autism. In the end he did not care. Gem was his and Margret's son just like Jared, Emily and Kyle. He loved him and would be there for him no matter what and if he had to use every skill he had he would save his son even if he had to become the monster he once had been to do so.

"Sir we just missed them their rooms are empty."

"Son of a bitch all right Jones regroup and head back in. We have to check the traffic cams maybe we will get lucky."

"Yes sir, we are on our way." The com line went dead.

"Hey Jones what's so important about this guy and his kid anyway?"

"The guys a traitor Orwell and that kid he got an eidetic memory and saw some classified stuff. He needs to be debriefed."

"Damn that sucks a father for a traitor and seeing the wrong stuff. Ok I set the charges we can book. They are in the Cho's apartment so no connection to Charles if they investigate and find something. Not that they should." He said at his partner's dark look. "There you go kitty off you go." Orwell said as he set the kitten down outside. No point in killing the poor thing. "Just covering the bases you know."

The two men left and they were driving away when the small duplex exploded neither caring or worried that the other building was the home of a family of four who would now be homeless. The only thing they had done that could be considered decent was make it look like a gas explosion and set it off before the residents came home from work or school.

TBC….

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.  
January 3, 2016  
SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 3

Jamison Reagan and his partner headed into the bodega to grab some drinks. They were on a very long tour and it was hot out. They headed to the back of the store for a few iced teas when suddenly they heard "Hands up old man and no one gets hurt. I want the cash in the register." A voice demanded.

He looked up and in the mirrors saw two men with guns robbing the clerk. He tapped his partner on the arm and she nodded pulling her gun.

Jamison or Jamie quickly texted off a message calling for back up radioing this in would just alert the perps cops were in the house. He sent a silent thank you for the fact that most cops now carried cells. With luck his brother Danny would be close by and be able to back them up if not he could call it in.

Emily hurried along the walk. She had to grab a quick bite if she intended to eat before her shift at the hostpital. However it was a good day as the sun was shining so she could walk and not have to waste money on a cab. She was grateful for that it gave her a chance to drop by her friends shop and give them some funds to hold for her. The Changs were good people whose son's life she saved and they had become almost like family to her. They held her emergency funds so if the Centere got to close and she had to run she had a back up stash of cash and clothing. They understood what it was to be hunted as they had fled China in the early 1980's seeking freedom. They had begged her to allow them to do this small favor and in the end Emily had given in because it was far better to have a backup plan then not. She had almost been caught in Chicago without funds because she had not planned properly and it had forced her and her mother to separate something she still hated. So she accepted their help and thanked whatever deity was listening that good people were still out there. As she walked toward the Chang's bodega she heard shots fired. Cursing she took off running worried that her friends had been hurt.

Jamie and his partner had moved in to position to try to get the drop on the robbers. However this plan was fouled up when two teenagers came running in startling the gangbangers. The first gangbanger spun around and fired shotting his weapon off at the teen. He was hit and fell crying out in pain. His girlfriend screamed and all hell broke out.

Danny Reagan was sitting in his car in traffic. He hated this. He looked over at his partner and sighed. He so should have driven. However he had a splitting headache and he was tired of her bitching about his being a control freak hence his sitting in the passenger seat. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He looked down and saw Jamie's text and cursed. Maria Baez looked over at him. "Hey watch the language there."

"Sorry, Jamie just texted me they got a 1030 in progress and he and Eddie are in the bodega. They are two blocks over on Tenth."

Marie hit the sirens and shot around the cars in front of her driving on the wrong side of the road. Jamie was as much her little brother as he was Danny's and she'd be damned if another Reagan died in the line of duty.

Danny almost dropped his phone when she hit the gas but he grinned. Maybe there was some hope for his partner's driving skills yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelo came running in and handed Miss Parker a printout. He hoped this was the news she and Jared were looking for.

"Jared, Sidney, Broots we got to go." She shouted reading the print out. "Thank you Timmy/Angelo." He nodded smiling.

"Broots grab your go bag. Sam call for a plane." Her body guard did so immediately he had rarely seen her so agitated but he was not foolish enough not to obey.

Jared came out of Sidney's office with him and Broots following Debbie in tow. "What has happened?"

"Timmy found Emily." She said with a large smile on her face.

Jared grinned and jumped up for joy. "Well then let's go." He did not even care he would be back on a plane after just getting home it was so worth it.

TBC….

A/N: This is side story to Slayer's Gate explaining how and why some people will be showing up. The time line matches SG-1 and Buffy's which I have merging as one just move everything up to fit.

Monday, January 04, 2016

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit. I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 4

The shootout had been a bitch. Jamie was so not happy at all. The perps were down. He was just glad Danny and Maria had shown up. Of course there were now other officers on the scene but really it felt good to know Danny had his back. His arm stung.

"Easy there let me tie that off."

"I'm fine you know." Jamie said as the young woman bandaged his arm. "You should be helping the kid."

"The EMT's got him and the bangers. He will be all right with their care. You really should go with the bus as well."

"Have to wait here and clear the scene." Jamie said. Eddie was glaring at him.

"Reagan you should go in those wounds need stitches." Eddie said.

"Yeah well you got a nasty cut or two yourself." Jamie said "Plus you took one in the vest that had to hurt."

"Just a graze and unlike you I am not bleeding all over the place. You got a head wound, one in the side and leg and arm. Who made you my protector anyway?" She glared.

"I just bumped my head no big deal." Jamie replied.

"He's right Eddie he has a hard head."Danny said leaning down to check his brother out.

"Danny's right it's a family trait. Though I think Linda will likely kill him."

"I had to check my brother and it's a scratch I get worse shaving." Danny said ignoring the fact that he had a long cut on his face where a piece of metal had flown free from the shelves and got him. "Sides scars are sexy."

"What is he two?" Maria asked.

"I don't know Maria but why we put up with them…I'll never know." Eddie said with a shake of her head.

"We are alive and right here you know." Danny said. They had taken down the gangbangers all six of them but they been wounded for their trouble. However the Changs were safe so it was all good even if they had shot up the place a bit.

"Doctor are you all right."Mr. Chang asked.

Emily looked up and smiled at him. "I am fine and glad you are all safe." She rose and hugged the older man.

"So Doc you heading into work?" Danny asked.

"Yes I have a shift. I was supposed to meet Linda for lunch though."

Danny sighed "Well that's not good."

She nodded "Plus how many times do I have to tell you all I am not a doctor."

They all laughed because they like Linda knew the truth or at least part of it. Emily Melanie Charles was as skilled as any doctor they knew. Why she did not go back to school to become one was a mystery to them all. However Emily let it go. She knew that because she had met Danny in Felugia as a Naval Medic he would always affectionately call her doc. The fact that she now worked as a nurse with his wife was of importance to him. His calling her Doc had stuck within his family and she just had to live with it. However as that pretend had saved Danny's life and she could live with it. The Reagans were good people and she liked them all a lot. Hell Linda was almost like a big sister and it felt good to have a family of sorts with the Reagans and the Changs she did not feel so alone.

Her phone rang. "Hi Linda yeah sorry I am running a little late. Ah just a slight issue, I'll explain when I get there ok. Yeah save us a table." She hung up and looked at Danny and Jamie as well as their partners, "You four are coming with me because if I tell Linda and don't have you there in one piece she will kill me and then hunt you down and shoot you all again for making her worry."

"Ok we can do that. Call it in Jamie you and Eddie are going with us to be checked out. Emily's right Linda would shoot us all if you are not checked out and so would Erin. So come on we will give you a ride to the hospital."

Jamie sighed and knew he had no choice. "Ok but someone has to let IAB know where we are."

"I got it." Maria said "They can hardly object to us getting medical attention."

"Want to bet."Eddie said but he let the others help her to the car she was really feeling it now.

TBC….

Disclaimer: The tv shows that are shown in this fan fiction belong to their creators and the corporations that were kind enough to let us view them. I am just playing with them to quiet my muse.

Thursday, March 31, 2016

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 5

Linda Reagon was ready to kill her husband and brother-in-law for scaring her half to death. The only reason she was not shouting at them was that they needed medical attention. Well more than what Emily and the EMT's had given them. However that being said she was tapping her foot trying to keep her temper. She was standing back as Dr. Morris Seemed intent on just giving both men instructions to be more careful. Then again she did know that both men took their duty seriously and that neither was the type not to run headlong into danger when they were needed. She looked over at Linda and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Danny and Jamie will be fine Linda provided you don't ring their necks. Eddie and Marie will be done soon as well. Dr. Milo said he thinks that all four should take a few days off to heal at least. I for one agree. They all need rest and to time to reflect on how very lucky they are. While I know all of them are very skilled police men and women they can all be a bit reckless and we both think a few days off to heal and think is important."

"Come on Doctor we are all fine." Danny said. "I mean we all got work to do. The city won't patrol itself."

"Daniel Reagan I am not allowing you to run after bad guys wounded. One it is against the Cities policies unless there is an emergency. Two it would impact your healing and three if Dr. Miles were to do so I think your wife, sister and the commissioner would have our heads."

"Come on Doctor the doc said we were fine. I've had worse and there no reason to worry the Commissioner."

"Really, Detective, I always worry when four of my officers are injured in the line of duty." Police Commissioner Francis Reagan said as he walked in. It was clear he was not happy that his son would have tried to keep this from him.

"Commissioner Danny and I are good. We just need clean uniforms and so do our partners then we will be good to go." Jamie said backing Danny as he so did not want to have to fly a desk for a few days.

"No you four officers will obey the doctor's orders. While I admire your dedication if you are not at 100 percent you endanger yourselves and others. I won't allow ego of two stubborn men to do that." He said. This was the commissioner speaking and not their father so they sighed and nodded. However both Reagan men noted how pale he was and how worried for their safety he appeared to be.

"Commissioner what about our partners we don't want to leave them out there alone?" Jamie said taking one last shot at swaying him. Frank Reagan knew how important both men considered their partners. They were as important to each man as their siblings were. They were family.

"Well officer Reagan it seems that your partners have common sense. They seem more than willing to follow doctor's orders."

Jamie sighed and would have protested but Eddie and Marie walked in just then both bandaged up.

"See I told you they would be fine Eddie. Reagan's have hard heads and are too stubborn to just roll over. See I also told you both of them would insist on working when we could all get a few days off with pay. Dumb asses both of them I swear I don't know neither has the sense of a nat."

There was an indignant "Hey" from both their partners.

"Well some Reagan men are charming." Linda said with a wink at Frank. "I think it's a great idea they have some time off. The boys could use some help with their homework and practices."

Danny was about to protest that he was helping the kids but decided maybe his wife had a point. Besides he was not foolish enough to push it. His bed was far too comfortable and if he pissed Linda off than the couch was a possibility. Not to mention a few paid days off with his wife and kids was nothing to sneeze at. He nodded looked away and smirked. Besides Linda was always far more affectionate when he had a near miss. Maybe just maybe he could convince her for that third baby. He loved his boys with all that he was but he so wanted a little girl that was just like her mum.

Linda saw that smirk and sighed. She supposed that he had reasons to smirk. She did tend to be a little more passionate when Danny got hurt. However she was so making him sleep on the couch tonight. If not she was afraid they would end up with that third child. While she desperately wanted that she was terrified that she would someday have to raise the children alone. Two boys she could handle maybe but more …that scared her to death. She walked over and despite being in uniform kissed his lips gently.

Danny realized his wife was shaking in fear and pulled her close. "I'm ok baby. Jamie, Eddie and Maria are all ok we got each other backs."

She hugged him and held him and changed her mind. Maybe another child was a good idea. She loved him so much. Linda knew that she wanted every moment with Danny and their family and that children were his way of proving he intended to come home to her each night. It showed he intended on living and that his work was just that and not a death wish some cops had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily left the hospital after her long ten hour shift and headed back to the bodega to help the Changs cleanup their store. She was rather certain it would take more than a simple sweep to set the place to rights. She was just glad no one was killed. She did not think she could bear to lose any who were the closest thing she had to family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major Charles pulled into the old motel. It was nothing flashy or fancy but it suited his and Gemini's needs perfectly. It was an extended stay facility that had seen better days but was still clean and safe. He carried their bags inside. This place took cash which would help keep them under the radar while he looked for a place to live. He ran the finances through his head and decided that maybe he should rent a house. It would reduce the risk to others if they were found. He was under no illusions that the apartment fire he had heard of on the news was an accident. Guilt assailed him for the families who lost everything. At least the bastards had let the pets out. Gemini was sleeping peacefully and thankfully he had not heard the new cast. Major Charles resolved that he never would either. He decided it was time to access some of his hidden funds. First off so he could rent that house and second because his conscious would not let him not help his former next door Neighbors, each had in their own way become friends. While their lifestyle demanded they not get overly close to anyone they had settled in for longer than normal and that meant he had begun to care for them. The fact that several were Holocaust survivors also ate at him. He owed them for his past idiocy. So he would ensure they and their families had money to start over. He paid his debts even those many did not know he owed.

Major Charles had set the bags down on his bed then went to get his youngest son. He carried Gemini into their new temporary home and set him on the second bed. He pulled off his shoes and settled him in. He was certain he did not deserve to be so lucky but he would work on it. He would be a better man and father this time through. Maybe just maybe he could get lucky and find his remaining family one day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Margret headed for the cemetery. It was a risk but one she needed to take. She was so tired and wary. Maybe visiting her niece's Faith and Catherine sister's grave would help restore her a little. It was the closest thing she had to family she could locate. What did that say about her life? She sighed and slipped in. She knew it was far too dangerous to visit the actual graves but the cemetery had a small chapel on it and she could go there. It had a lovely garden and it was peaceful. She slipped in and took a seat. The chapel was as always covered with flowers. It was one of the few places she felt at peace. How had life become so crazy? She leaned back and prayed for her lost family and wished with all her heart and soul that perhaps someday she could find her family again. She rose and slipped out.

At least she had managed to help Faith escape the Centere's clutches faking her death had been remarkably easy. Mr. Parker had never cared for his adopted child and had been glad to forget she ever existed and Raynes saw her as disposable a failed experiment who was to flawed to live.

. A few dollars to an intern and nurse and the papers were signed sealed and delivered. Rayne who had no reason to believe that they would lie ordered her body cremated the same way he had Catherine's so it had been simple to send an urn of wood ash to him. The bastard never checked and Faith got a new life and new chance. Perhaps it was time to check in on her. Surely there would be no danger looking in after all these years? She fully expected that Faith was in college and living a happy life with her new adopted family the girl probably had a dozen siblings given how in love her new parents were. The doctor and nurse had cared for her and loved her deeply they would have helped just to keep her safe. However the money she had given them would have been enough to pay off their student loans and set them up in a nice little house here in Boston which is where they moved after telling Raynes they could not bear to lose any more of the Pretender children. Of course he had been glad to see the back of them as they were people who knew what he had done. Uncharacteristically he had let them go and he had to her knowledge never checked up on them.

If she was safe and happy then maybe just maybe Margret could feel a little redeemed for failing her own children so.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Learning that other slayers were alive and well knocked both Buffy and Faith back on their heels, it also made them smile.

"So B you think we can convince them to help with the baby slayers?"

Buffy laughed and said."Goddess I hope so."

Faith laughed at that. "Damn someone needs a nappy change. Hey boy toy it' your turn."

"I got D.J. Faith. You will have to change Jessie."

Faith sighed and said. "You know I think its Uncle Loki learns to change his nephew."

Loki looked panicked and SG-1 roared with laughter.

TBC….

A/N: The pretender time line is moved up to match the one for BTVS. In this work the child adopted by Catherine Parker is of course BTVP slayers "Faith".

Disclaimer: The tv shows that are shown in this fan fiction belong to their creators and the corporations that were kind enough to let us view them. I am just playing with them to quiet my muse.

Thursday, March 31, 2016

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer, Blood Bloods or Star Gate SG-1. These shows belong to the creators and television and movie studies that hold the rights to the series. I am merely playing with them for my own insane amusement. No infringement is intended and of course this is a not for profit work.

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 6

It had taken all day but Major Charles had found a house. It was a bit larger then he would normally have rented and a bit more expensive at first glance however it was in a really good and safe area and he decided being on the same block as the commissioner of police for New York City might just might keep the center sweeper teams away. The house had a history which is why it was not rented but he could deal with that. It was not as if there were ghosts. Keeping Gemini safe had to be his top priority at this point. He signed the rental agreement and decided they would move in the morning. He would then slip out and try to find out if his old friend would help him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was surprised at the strong hugs she received from the Changs. They were genuinely happy to see her. She helped them finish up their cleaning and agreed to come by in the morning to help them talk to the insurance people. It would not be all that hard as she had played a claims adjustor a time or two. She was once more glad no one had been hurt seriously or killed. She hailed a cab when she left and headed back to her place. She definitely had to think about moving. Of course the Changs wanted her to move closer. However rent in this area of the city was way for her if she was to put funds aside. It was kind of nice to know that the Changs looked on her as a daughter and pulled her closer after this near disaster. It made her feel cared for and loved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francis Reagan sat in his office. He was nursing a scotch something he would usually never do on duty. However today he had come very close to losing two more of his children to the job. It had shaken him deeply. While he knew in his head that Danny and Jamie were good cops he still felt gut punched. He leaned back and sipped his drink as he looked at a picture of his eldest son. Joseph. He felt choked up. He had lost his boy to the job his entire family served in one way or another. He had always expected that it would be Danny he would lose. His enlisting after 9/11 had put him on a real battlefield however it was his son who stayed home that was lost. He sipped his drink when there was a knock on the door.

He set the glass behind a stack of paper work.

"Yes Baker what is it?"

"Deputy Chief Garrett Moore is waiting to see you."

Frank sighed and said. "Please send him in." He just hoped that Garrett was not going to tell him that the press was calling his sons and their cowboys or something equally idiotic.

Garrett Moore walked in. He saw the look on his bosses face and turned to Baker. "Baker see we are not disturbed for at least the next hour unless the city is burning down."

Baker ever efficient nodded. "The City burning I can handle she said with a smile. Both men chuckled at that and both knew deep down she probably could. The ever efficient administrative assistant slipped out closing the door. She was relieved the Deputy Commissioner had walked up. She had been planning on calling him herself is she had to. She did not quite get the relationship between her boss and his deputy but it was clear they were friends of a sort as well as co-workers and she respected them both deeply. She went back to her desk and sat down. The department would not run on its own. One thing Baker knew was she could hold down the fort until both her bosses were back on an even keel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Margret flipped on the small television and caught the news. She was sipping a cup of soup when she saw the footage of the robber and shooting in New York. She dropped her cup when she spotted Emily. Well it looks like I may at least find my daughter she thought. The leads on finding Faith were dead ends. She could not believe that the couple she placed Faith with were dead nor could she believe that Faith had run away when she was so young. She felt like a failure but she knew Faith was resilient and intelligent. The girl would adapt and survive she had no idea if she could find her or if she should even try to.

TBC…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer, Blood Bloods or Star Gate SG-1. These shows belong to the creators and television and movie studies that hold the rights to the series. I am merely playing with them for my own insane amusement. No infringement is intended and of course this is a not for profit work.

Sunday, November 13, 2016

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 7

Garrett Moore was a little worried about his boss. He would be the first to admit that they did not always have the easiest of relationships but that being said he had the deepest respect for Francis Reagan and considered him to be his best friend. The man was often just too good to be considered a mere mortal. That goodness was the backbone of the NYPD and it was a thing he had come to respect and rely on. Hell; all of the police department; from the newest rookie to the most seasoned veteran did. Frank was the rock that they all depended on and seeing him so worried and concerned was not good. Garrett knew that both the Commissioner's remaining sons were officers of the highest caliber. Each in his own way was as good as their grandfather, father and brother. They were brave and steadfast and they like the fore mentioned took their duty to serve and protect seriously. They had partners who would back them to the hilt and had similar values. Hell if he was honest the men and women who served with the Reagans had their backs and became better just by being around them. They all strove to live up the legacy even if it was not exactly their own. The Reagans made family out of their partners and never looked down on any of their coworkers even if they were the equivalent of police royalty. He sighed and knew that it had been difficult for his boss to order his boys to take medical leave. That some part of the commissioner feared he might be showing favoritism or that his actions might seem to be nepotism something he loathed and would never tolerate, Garrett therefore had to be the voice of reason and remind Francis that he would have ordered any officer or detective off duty for a similar incident. Besides the IAB needed time to clear the shooting and declare it a good one. Not that there should be a problem but with those idiots in the IAB one never knew. Garrett like his fellow officers really did not like internal affairs even if he knew they had a vital role to play.

"Frank the situation is under control and you did the right thing. Danny and Jamie as well their partners are being treated exactly the same way as any other cop. Hell they should get a metal for their actions but we all know that won't happen."

Frank Reagan looked up and knew his deputy was right the boys and their partners did deserve a reward for saving lives but sadly that could not happen right now. He sighed and motioned for his political advisor to take a seat. They had a statement to write up and he knew Garrett would have a better idea of what to say in this case then he himself would.

Sssssssssssssss

Erin Reagan was not happy at all to learn her two remaining siblings had gotten into a shoot out however both were alive if banged up a bit. She sighed as she left the D.A.'s office to go check on them. She was just glad they were alive and had such hard heads. It was a good thing both men had such smart partners to keep them out of trouble. She picked up some food for them all as she had a feeling none of them would want to eat hospital food. Even if they stayed long enough to be checked out which she doubted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Margret headed for New York with luck she could catch up to Emily she hated her daughter was out there all alone. She hated being alone as well. She find her family and then maybe together they could start looking for Faith and her husband. She wanted her family back and then she was going to end the centere once and for all.

TBC…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer, Blood Bloods or Star Gate SG-1. These shows belong to the creators and television and movie studies that hold the rights to the series. I am merely playing with them for my own insane amusement. No infringement is intended and of course this is a not for profit work.

Saturday, January 28, 2017

SG-1 Slayers Gate-Running to the Apple

Part 8

The drive from Boston to New York had been a long one. She had changed cars and drivers over a dozen times. However she was certain that doing so muddied the waters if any from the Centere were attempting to follow her. She knew she had to be careful. She could not would not risk Emily life and safety. Margret got out of the cab and headed into the hospital. She knew her daughter would be working here as it was the largest hospital in the area and it was close to several ways to escape if she needed to. The trick now was to find her. She had hacked the hospital data base and found that there were over 20 Emilys on staff. However only ten were nurses and of that three only two were in the right racial and age ranges. She had a feeling her daughter would chose to become a nurse as that was a profession that was often overlooked. Nurses were the backbone of most hospitals but they were not in the spotlight most of the time and the job paid well. Her daughter she knew from experience would chose to take afternoon or midnight shifts as it allowed her to avoid meeting to many people. The fewer people she interacted with the fewer who could and would recall her at a later date. So she was here now to find Emily. She walked inside and headed to the Emergency room. With luck her daughter would be around. Sadly to meet her she would have to fake being ill. Of course she herself was a pretender so that would be simple enough she just hated that doing so would tie up hospital resources. Well needs must. So she headed in complaining of stomach cramps and pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linda Reagan was not at all happy with her husband. He had slipped out and was back at work. However she had been married to the man for many years and mostly happy. He was a cop's cop. He would never let a case rest and frankly given the case…it was never happening. Joseph Reagan's murder had almost destroyed the family but they had gotten stronger for it. She had no doubt her husband would solve the mystery. The only question was if her nerves and sanity could stand the tension and wait. She sighed and decided then and there when he got home she would remind him why he needed to live. She loved the thick headed lug and if it took giving him a dozen children to make him be careful on the job well….they were Irish and catholic so big families should be the norm or so her mother kept harping not at all happy to only have two grandsons from her and one granddaughter from her sister.

Her phone rang she picked it up and laughed. Speak of the devil…her mother must have heard about the shootout and was worried about Danny. Unlike many mother in laws Carrie O'Donnal loved her son in law. She was proud he was a cop and connected to the Reagans. In fact if she had been twenty years younger….well Linda was sure her mom would have given her a run for her money for all her loving her da. She was bound to be worried about Danny. So she have to reassure her mother and then get back to work. Sometimes being the supervisor was a gift.

She covered the mouth piece and said. "Emily could you take the next patient I have to take this call."

"Sure thing Linda I got it. She is in room three?"

"Yeah stomach cramps it seems that the flu kicking everyone tail."

Emily laughed at that and left Linda to her call she was a good friend and she too needed distraction. She was just glad her friends husband and brother in law were safe she headed to room three and almost fainted when she saw her own mother waiting for her.

"Mum?"

"Hello baby girl I have missed you so."

Emily was soon bound in a hug and she began to cry so glad her mother was safe and here. Margret held her daughter and cried as well maybe it would be all right especially if the Linda Reagan she seen was connected to Francis Reagan that would help in so many ways. Her husband's long time friend might be their savior. Or at least offer a safe port for a while. Time would tell.

TBC…..


End file.
